Haves and Have Nots
by Kuro Esquilax
Summary: The Doctor visits Japan, only to discover the existence of the Selecao game.


AN: Hi, whoever happens to read this. This is my first attempt at writing proper fanfiction, so go easy. That said, reviews are appreciated, good or bad, and apologies for how sparse this chapter is. Future chapters will be more descriptive. -Kuro

Sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do to stop them. This is an immutable fact of the universe; if you could put a halt to all suffering, you would be god.

But what if you could? What if you had the ability to step through time like it was water, to stand in the way of the greatest tragedies in history and say "no more"?

Of course, such a thing is impossible in any rational universe, the strain of having to constantly reshuffle cause and effect would break reality apart like so many splintered toothpicks, but still…

Not even _one?_

The Doctor drummed his fingers on the TARDIS console as, once again, it landed him somewhere new and, _once again_, he had to steel himself for what he was about to do. Despite having the power to change things, he was blessed with the perception of a Time Lord; the nature of time was laid bare to him, and he could see the points that were fixed, and could never change.

Today was one of those points. Today was a day that would have sweeping implications for an entire nation… and the Doctor could do nothing. But that didn't mean he couldn't watch.

Actually, it was a little grim, now that he thought about it. He'd always tagged this idea as his responsibility as the last of the Time Lords, to watch over the great tragedies and events of history, to bear witness because though time may cause them to fade, these were people's _lives_, and they deserved a witness that would remember.

But really, didn't this just make him a tourist with one hell of a grisly itinerary?

He sighed; it really wouldn't do to be thinking like that again. Ever since Amy and Rory had gone home he'd been left alone with his thoughts. And really, _nobody_ should be left alone with _his_ thoughts. It was all a little bit dark in there. He could remember being the self before he was _this_ Doctor, especially during the last days… He remembered the deep and abiding loneliness that came with losing his friends.

Yeah, there was River, but that didn't _really_ count. He'd never let her know he thought that, but it was true; as much fun as River was… she wasn't _here._ Not all the time. And when she was, there was _so_ many other things to do…

He _did_ grin at that, goofily, but stifled it quickly. Honestly, it didn't really matter, since… well, River wasn't _here._ Wasn't anything he could do about it until their next… um…

He'd hesitate to call it a _date_, exactly. Date night shouldn't include helping Gandhi fight lizardmen, as fun as that day had been. No, calling it a _date_ would say some truly interesting things about the state of his marriage. He-

Actually, should he still be shuddering at that word, after all this time?

Huh.

Shaking his head, the Doctor went through his instruments, narrowing down the date and location of his arrival; lately he'd become more cautious about what he did before he just flung open the doors and had at whatever adventure waited beyond. More than a few times his newly alone self had been blindsided by the things just outside the doors, and without a friend to back him up, it was so much more dangerous to do so.

Let's see… Tokyo, good start.

November 15th… also good.

2012. _Damn._

Okay, _why_ 2012? What was so important about 2012? Aside from all that Mayan ridiculousness, he meant? Lately it had become so much more clear: the TARDIS really just did whatever it wanted, but it always took him where he needed to be… or at least, to where someone else needed _him._

'Alright,' He said softly, staring intently into the time machine's central column. 'What have you got for me this time?'

As if in answer, his phone started ringing. He blinked; that phone _never_ rang. Not lately. There was nobody to call it, generally, and River would just leave a message scrawled on whatever landmark- or work of art- that was closest to wherever _he_ was when she needed him. That was just the way she worked.

'Hello?' He hefted the phone earward, wondering not for the first time why he didn't have a speakerphone.

'Doctor?'

'_Amy?'_

'Oh, _finally!'_ The familiar Scottish accented voice was filled with the kind of relief that, really, was unsettling coming from a person who the Doctor had _assumed_ was safe. 'I've been trying to get through to you for _ages!_'

'Well, yes… When you call the time vortex you're not always going to get the TARDIS phone,' The Doctor could have sworn he'd told her this before.

'I did get to speak to Churchill again, though,' Amy chuckled. 'That was nice. He says he's still angry at you over that last poker game.'

'I don't remember that,' He tilted his head. 'I'll be looking forward to it, then!'

'I feel like we're getting off track. Where are you now?'

'Japan. Tokyo, to be precise. Why?' The Doctor felt like he needed to get to the root of the problem because, aside from that one time with Captain Jack- which had admittedly had extenuating circumstances- he'd never gotten calls from former travelling companions. They all just sort of… Parted ways.

'_When_ are you?' Amy sounded impatient, and the Time Lord could hear the faint tapping of her shoe on the floor in the background.

'November 15th, 2012.'

'Okay, so the same date, and roughly the same place as us,' Amy paused, before continuing thoughtfully. 'Doctor, why Japan? Why _today?_'

'Wait, _what?_' He found himself gesturing to thin air, barely even aware that she couldn't see him. 'You're in Japan?'

'Doctor, answer the question.'

Now it was his turn to pause, mouth curling into a frown as he considered the best way to put it, '… I came to figure out Careless Monday.'

'That was two years ago,' Amy answered back, whip smart. Damn, why did he always have to pick the smart ones?

'That's… Um, that's true. But the intricacies of time travel demand that I-'

'You overshot again, didn't you?' Amy deadpanned, and the Doctor could practically _feel_ her flat expression through the phone line.

'Well _you_ are in Japan!' The Doctor flailed indistinctly, as if she could actually see it. '_Why_ are you in Japan?'

'… That one might actually take a bit of explaining. Can you come find us? We're in Toyosu.'

'Yes, I can do that,' Assuming I don't overshoot again, he added silently. 'One thing though: Us?'  
>-<p>

'Is he coming?' Rory shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the people around him. It wasn't so much that he was unnerved by them… It's just that the whole situation was more than a little weird.

'Yes, he is,' Amy nodded, closing her eyes as she addressed her new, red mobile phone again. 'Thanks for connecting me to him.'

'My pleasure,' The chirpy, smooth female voice on the other end of the line spoke up. 'It's all part of my job. Will that be all?'

'Yes, though depending on how this goes you may have to speak to the Doctor yourself in a moment,' Amy said.

'I find myself looking forward to that,' The voice answered. 'Noblesse Oblige. I pray for your continuing service as a savior.'


End file.
